ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bloodlapper
Testimonials :*Soloable by RDM/NIN or BLM/NIN using the kite method around the mountain in bottom right corner of (J-9). (Gravity not needed typically, he casts absorb spell any time he is near you) :*Beatable by 2 BST's,(75 and 73) with familiar and Mountain Scolopendrids, and a DRK 75 and WHM 75. :* Duoable by a Rdm and a Thf, the thief using sneak attacks whenever they were ready and the red mage nuking and sleeping. :*RDM & BLM may duo by zone south west of ??? at L-11. The RDM can sleep while the BLM nukes. BLM zones to dump hate and to rest mp. RDM should be geared for high INT. ---- Been fighting this today several times, some data for drop rate, we've gotten three mufflers from seven pops. --JoQuo711 03:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Finished off by getting mufflers for the other two people, from another five pops, so overall rate of 5/12 for us (no Treasure Hunter present for any of these pops/drops). Seems like drop rate could be around 40-50%. I'm gonna go ahead and throw 40% in there on the Bloodlapper page for now with a verification flag that we can delete once there's enough data to confirm the drop rate. --JoQuo711 21:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Fought this today, and added what info I could. I listed his level as 80, but I could be slightly off. It gave 114 exp to me with Sigil on, in a PT of 5 (4 were 75, myself included, but one was lower, though I'm unsure of his actual level; don't know if that affects it). I think the numbers were off because Gnats give more exp than normal for their level (I soloed an EM Gnat and got 105 exp before). --Kyrie 20:27, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Fought this a few more times. We went 0/3 with no THF, but then we got a THF with TH3 and went 3/3 (overall 3/6). --Kyrie 15:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Just a quick bit of drop rate data: 19% moon waning crescent on firesday was last pop. 3 pops total. 1/3 dropped. Had a lv70 thief there with thief's knife in hand. --Misara 04:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Killing Strategies Just fought this NM yesterday, he's not very fun. However, the Gnats around the pop area are harder than the NM! We went with a set up of NIN/THF NIN/DNC RDM/WHM (probably 2 nin/dnc would make it easier, the set up wasn't pre-planned). Unfortunately, due to the NM constantly shedding enfeebles aoe back on party I (the rdm) did not focus on keeping him enfeebled - for most of the fight the only enfeebles were the dancing ones. Usually he used that move twice in a row so be aware of this if you're quick to rid negative status. As a mage you should try to keep shadows/blink up as much as possible as he likes to switch targets to cast spells, mostly virus and drain/aspir. It took a fair bit of time but we were able to kill it. 1/1 --Ariannas 13:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Our tank died on our last of 3 runs but we were able to finish off the last ~40% by sleep/nuking (I was RDM/NIN and had a BLM/WHM in pt.) It's not *that* resistant to sleep -- I only missed one cast and was on the wrong sj and in the wrong gear to be doing it effectively. It was actually easier duo than with the full party! --Dewin 22:52, 24 March 2008 (UTC) We did this on March 23rd. Farmed 6 triggers for 4 drops. Wiped on the first run due to slow landing on the Bloodlapper, and it shedding to the NIN, who went down fast afterwords. We reconfigured and Manaburned it with 3 RDM and a PUP. Landing sleep with a RDM/SCH was relatively easy. We had a THF hang out for most of the fight using accomplice and steal/mug to keep TH4 on the mob. On the last volley he SA'd the mob to ensure TH4 was active. We got the Vicious Mufflers to drop 4/5 this way. --Webjester 15:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Just so you know SE stated that once TH is active it stays active even if your thf is dead. Having some measure of emnity is just whats sets it off, thf doesn't need to have its attention or keep any emnity with mob after. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 19:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Run on 24th of March 2008 4/4 drops, with TH3 --Aphugel 22:55, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Attempt Failure Attempted Duo RDM73/BLM36 and RDM75/DRK37 or BLM37 , doesnt really matter i think , Using Sleep/Time Nook Kiting method . Aggro from Surounding Gnat Spawns caused the failure more likely . Sleep 2 was unresisted until after we had gotten him well below 50% . Elemental Magic Resistance seems higher than Normal Gnats , but is less resistant to Enfeebles than Normal Gnats . I was the RDM73 with Z Mitts , Moldivite Earring and Mahant Sandals for +12 Magic Atk . and 75+17 INT . Blizzard 3 was hitting for 150-400 . The Higher LV RDM i beleive was BLM but during the fight i saw a Stun cast , but am not sure if he cast it or the NM cast it . This NM also Hits Very Very hard dealing a consistant 200+ non critical hit . He would Punch thru Stoneskin/Phalanx in 1 or 2 hits , Yikes !! /NIN may have helped with damage Taken acausing less MP to be used for Recovery , but the loss of Magic Atk , INT and MP would make that portion of the fight that much Harder .The Higher LV RDM died while we were resting but we recovered by Chainspell/Raise/Ele Seal Sleep 2 at around 40% . We had gotten him down to 20-30% when we were aggro'd by a nearby Gnat . Sleep became Resisted much qwikker by Normal Gnat causing a Wipe , effectively .--MIKUMARU 18:50, 31 March 2008 (UTC)